Low-Power and Lossy Networks (LLNs), e.g., sensor networks, have a myriad of applications, such as Smart Grid and Smart Cities. Various challenges are presented with LLNs, such as lossy links, low bandwidth, battery operation, low memory and/or processing capability of a device, etc. Changing environmental conditions may also is affect device communications. For example, physical obstructions (e.g., changes in the foliage density of nearby trees, the opening and closing of doors, etc.), changes in interference (e.g., from other wireless networks or devices), propagation characteristics of the media (e.g., temperature or humidity changes, etc.), and the like, also present unique challenges to LLNs.
Traditionally, information technology (IT) professionals have managed network security access controls by leveraging their knowledge of the network and supporting networking devices (e.g., routers, etc.). However, in the case of LLNs, the primary function of these devices may be unrelated to networking. For example, a typical deployment may include sensors configured to monitor non-network operations (e.g., operations of an oil and gas production facility, an automated factory, etc.). Thus, operations technology (OT) personnel that would normally interact with these devices (e.g., a factory worker, etc.) may not have the knowledge or expertise to configure network security mechanisms for such devices in an IoT deployment.